kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
UFO (enemy)
|ability = UFO |category = Regular enemy |caption = Kirby: Squeak Squad artwork}} UFO (sometimes referred to as Mr. UFO to avoid confusion with the UFO ability) is a rare enemy that appears in some of the games in the ''Kirby'' series. He resembles a flying saucer with eyes, and flies around the screen (and usually into Kirby), occasionally stopping to fire a laser. He grants the rare UFO Copy Ability when inhaled. Recently however, UFO has taken the role of awarding Kirby during various Goal Games rather than as an enemy. Physical Appearance UFO resembles a flying saucer with eyes. He is an iridescent pearl-white in color with a yellow dish-like antenna on top and three prongs at his base. Some UFOs encountered by Kirby are a pale peachy in color. Originally, he had a light-blue dome with a dark blue base and four orbs below him, similar in shape to UFO Kirby. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Kirby's Adventure is UFO's first appearance, he is very rare—appearing in only four stages throughout the entire game. UFO also doesn't respawn like ordinary enemies do when Kirby goes forward and then back, but rather if the game system is shut off and restarted. In Nightmare in Dream Land, they don't travel off screen as often and are more likely to pursue Kirby as a result. ''Kirby's Dream Course In ''Kirby's Dream Course, UFO appears very rarely on certain courses. Because he floats in the air, he can only be hit with a fly-shot. The ability UFO gives in this game was also changed to follow the gameplay. Rather than giving Kirby a wide array of attacks, the UFO ability gives him freedom to limitlessly roam across the course. ''Kirby's Block Ball UFO appears as an enemy in King Dedede's Castle. It floats up and down and drops a Flip item when defeated. UFO also serves as the opponent in the Air Hockey sub-game. ''Kirby's Block Ball reveals that this enemy has a mouth (which is only shown when it scores a point in Air Hockey) and, like Bouncy, it seems to be a spherical enemy who pilots a vehicle that looks like an extension of its body. This is seen when Kirby defeats the enemy. Other Games [[file:UFOKTD.png|thumb|UFO in Kirby: Triple Deluxe]] UFO appears in both Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad as an uncommon enemy. They are identical in both appearance and behavior to their Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land incarnations except appear much more infrequently, and they now respawn like other enemies. In Kirby's Pinball Land, UFO actually proves to be helpful by towing Maxim Tomatoes and Warp Stars in Whispy Woods Land. He could also be found in Kirby's Epic Yarn where he was mainly located in Space Land. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, when Kirby completes a level, a UFO can be seen, and he gives Kirby stars depending on what cloud he lands on. He reprises this role in Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby: Planet Robobot, dropping keychains/stickers and food as well as stars. In Kirby: Planet Robobot, the UFO enemy will also appear in the Ability Testing Room if that save file has 100% completion, which can also yield its respective ability. *''Kirby's Pinball Land'' *''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' *''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' *''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' *''Kirby Super Star Ultra (cameo)'' *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' *''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' *''Kirby: Planet Robobot '' Trivia *In the first level of Vegetable Valley in Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, a hidden UFO can be found in the second room. Encountering the first waterfall, hovering over the bottom-left corner under the first ledge, and pressing up reveals a secret area with a UFO. The hidden door can be identified by its darker color behind the waterfall. *In Kirby's Epic Yarn, if Kirby stays still while viewing UFO in Patch Plaza of Quilty Square long enough, a green variant will fly across the screen. This green UFO is only seen in the levels that include the Rocket Metamortex, and fire off a spreadshot of three lasers in contrast to the typical yellow UFO. *When possessing a UFO with the Ghost ability in Kirby: Squeak Squad, pressing A will make the UFO quickly jet in a random direction. Regular UFO enemies occasionally do this as part of their erratic flight pattern. Artwork KA UFO 2.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Mrufo.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Orchestra_UFO.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' orchestra Gallery KPL 2.PNG|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' kdc_title7.gif|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KBB_UFO_enemy_image.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' kbb_minigame3_2.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KTnT_UFO.gif|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KNiD Scarfy Green.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) WarOfTheWorldsDroppy.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Droppy) KSqSq_UFO_Enemy_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KTD UFO 1UPs.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KPR_UFO_(enemy).jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Sprites KA UFO sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL UFO sprite.gif|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDC UFO sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KBB UFO sprite.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KTnT UFO sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KTnT UFO sprite 2.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' (alternate palette) KTnT UFO sprite 3.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' (alternate palette) KNiDL UFO sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL UFO sprite 2.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) KMA UFO sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' de:U.F.O. es:O.V.N.I (Enemigo) fr:OVNI (ennemi) it:UFO (nemico) ja:ユーフォー (キャラクター) Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:UFO Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Allies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Allies Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Allies in Kirby: Trip